A Perfect Victim
by Yoitemichealis
Summary: Yoite falls victim to bullies on Valentine's day, and Miharu has to comfort his precious person. YoitexMiharu Valentine's fic


**I haven't written for Yoite and Miharu in what seems like forever! I just had to do something for them one valentine's day... And these two remind me of me and the person I'm spending Valentine's Day with :)**

This is on the same timeline as the Xmas fic and the one where Miharu uses the Shinrabansho to save Yoite~

Enjoy!

* * *

When Yoite got back from school, he immediately collapsed and began to cry. They were painful, thick tears, and they were many in number. The harsh and cutting words running through his mind, over and over, again and again.

Miharu hadn't gotten back from school yet, middle school let out a half hour after the high school did.  
Yoite thought it strange to be able to think of the future, but Miharu was moving to high school next year, the idea of walking home with Yoite excited the brunette quite a bit. He ran home everyday and then straight to Yukimi's and Yoite's house.

Though Yoite was in no state to notice the time, and Yukimi seemed to be out, Miharu was a few minutes later then he usually was.

-X-

Miharu certainly didn't expect to see his precious Yoite curled on the couch with red, puffy eyes and a painful looking bruise across his face.

The middle-schooler had been almost skipping on the way home; he'd bought a small box of chocolates for Yoite, and he'd been amusing himself by trying to imagine the older boy's face when Miharu gave him the present.

Now Miharu was standing in the doorway to the room with his favorite person in it, but Yoite was crying, that hadn't happened since the Shinrabansho was sealed away.

"Yoite... What happened? Are you okay?" At the sound of the familiar voice Yoite raised his face slightly, giving Miharu a glimpse of the puffy bruise across his cheek.

"Y-yoite... What- Did someone hit you?"

At the look of concern and protectiveness Miharu was giving him, Yoite began to cry harder, which puzzled Miharu.

"Yoite..." Miharu felt like he could cry, seeing Yoite pitiful and crying like this brought back bad memories...

"Mi.. Haru.." Said Yoite through his tears.

The green eyed boy reached out for his friend, taking Yoite's word as a kind of permission to get closer. But Yoite pushed the younger boy away.

"No... I'll make you unhappy..." Miharu was shocked when he head this, he thought Yoite had gotten better...

_"What in the world triggered this..." _Miharu knew very well just how fragile Yoite's mind was, but he thought Yoite had been happy at school...

"Miharu..." Yoite reached a hand for Miharu's smaller one, and the younger boy squeezed it gently.

"You're so warm... Miharu.. I'm not good enough for you.." At that Miharu enveloped Yoite in a huge, comforting hug. He couldn't believe Yoite was saying something like that... Someone must've bullied him at school.

"Yoite, please... Can you tell me what happened?" Miharu said in a gentle, very concerned tone of voice.

Yoite wanted to push Miharu away, stop the younger boy from making himself unhappy, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.  
The green eyed boy made him feel so safe and loved, Yoite couldn't bear to push him away.

"I..." Yoite didn't want to tell Miharu, the younger boy would only worry and get upset.

Miharu suddenly leaned closer to the older boy and began kissing the tears away off of Yoite's porcelain skin.  
This calmed the blue eyed boy, Miharu was here and still loved him, that was all that Yoite needed.

"Please tell me what happened, Yoite..." Miharu whispered in the older boy's ear, still concerned that Yoite's barely stable mind had been upset too much.

Yoite realized that his refusal to talk was probably hurting Miharu, it was almost like Yoite didn't trust Miharu; Yoite trusted Miharu even more then the fact that the sun would rise tomorrow.

Yoite began to tell the younger boy about his school day, starting with the small sweet shop he had seen on his way to school, and, remembering the it was Valentine's Day, bought Miharu the chocolates with strawberry cream that he liked so much.

"I put them in my backpack" Yukimi had given Yoite a nice green book sack for him to use at school, Yoite really liked the bag, it was the same color as Miharu's eyes. "But... I tripped over it... and it spilled on the floor..."

"And... Everyone saw it, they said I didn't deserve to have someone special..." Miharu pulled the older boy closer at this, he knew his precious Yoite would believe something like this all to easily.

"They took the chocolate away... And threw it out the window..." Yoite started to cry again, this time quietly into Miharu's jacket.

Miharu was trying desperately to keep his anger under control, he just couldn't understand why anyone would want to hurt someone as pure and sweet as Yoite...

"Shhhh... It'll be alright..." Said Miharu while playing with Yoite's hair soothingly. "I'll tell one of your Sensei's tomorrow..."

"Miharu..." Yoite stopped crying, and pulled the younger boy closer; Miharu was Yoite's angel, always there, warm. loving and comforting.

"Yoite, I got something for you..." Miharu said gently, drawing back slightly and reaching into his pocket. The small box of lemon truffles was still there.

Yoite's eyes lit up a little when he saw the red box, gifts from Miharu always made him happy. But he remembered that he had nothing to give the emerald eyed boy in return.

"Miharu... I lost your present..."

"Idiot, just the fact that you got me something is enough for me"

_Miharu is here... The bullying would stop... And to boys hopelessly in love with one another would be able to spend a happy Valentine's day together._

* * *

**This storyline has been at the back of my mind for a long time, and for Valentine's I can get away with something this sappy!**

Happy Valentine's Day everyone!


End file.
